


An Obscure Thing

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post Game, mage problems, semi-happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way Kayli said she would marry Alistair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Obscure Thing

Kayli Amell looked at the sight before her not completely sure what she was seeing. Her mabari Ailen trudged forward miserably, a dress somehow pulled over his body. A little bow was tied to his left ear and for some reason she could swear he was glaring at her. “Who…how…” Normally Ailen would have torn anyone who tried to put anything but a collar over him to shreds, or at least scared them off. She knelt beside the annoyed dog. “What in Andraste’s name happened to you boy?” Her hand went to pet him but he turned his head indignantly.

“So will you marry me now?” Came a familiar voice from behind her and she turned to find Alistair. “I mean…well…I did what you said.” He muttered embarrassed.

“You’re the one who put my dog in a dress?” Kayli asked raising an eyebrow. “So I would marry you?” Kayli laughed lightly.

“You said that was the only way you would do it. I still don’t understand why you won’t just say yes.” Alistair looked away saddened. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“Alistair…” She shook her head humorously. “I jokingly told you that the only way I’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing. You actually did it, and I’m kind of charmed.” She smiled at him and he returned the expression brightening a bit. “But…” She bit her lip. “You know I can’t say yes.”

His expression fell again. “Why not?” He asked cupping her face when she tried to look away. “Kayli?”

“I’m a mage Alistair.” Her lip quivered. “Even if I wanted to…oh Andraste’s tits I do want to, but the Chantry would never allow it. Mages aren’t supposed to have relationships or children for fear they bring more mages into the world. That’s why I gave you a task I never thought you would do.”

“You’re the Hero of Ferelden. Surly they can make an exception.” He stroked her cheek. “I love you, and I want to stay with you.”

“You’ll be with me in the Wardens.” She said with watery eyes. “It will be close enough.”

“I don’t want close enough, I want to be bound to you in the eyes of the Maker himself.” Alistair leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. “What if we can get an exception made, would you marry me then?”

Kayli nodded as tears started to fall. “Yes,” She said wrapping her arms around him. “I would.”

Alistair shushed quietly brushing her tears away with his thumbs. “I am a happy man so long as I am at your side.” He said kissing her again. “My feelings won’t change even if we do have to stay like this. Remember that.”

Kayli laughed quietly. “And you were going to be a templar.” She teased.

“I was going to be a fool.” He smiled down at her. “But I’m not, I’m a warden who is in love with the most beautiful woman in Thedas.”

Kayli blushed. “And I’m a mage who fell in love with the bastard prince of Fereldan.” She smiled at him. “It’s a good thing he didn’t want the throne.”

“Indeed it is.” He was leaning to kiss her again when they heard a whine. Both looked over to see Ailen still stuck in the dress.

“Hey Alistair love, take the dress off of Ailen please.” She kissed his nose. “You can find me later.”


End file.
